The Band Life
by ImagineEmblemxRush
Summary: For months, 16-year-old Ashley has been ridiculed by fans and the media on her relationship with celebrity sensation Keaton Stromberg. But will the pressure of the fame and tabloids be enough to weigh them down? Going on EmblemThree's first headlining tour, Ashley will be faced with multiple trials that will lead to one major decision. (Requested by emblemxrush)


"I'll be fine I promise," you try to console your mother as you quickly pack the remaining of your clothes and any other necessities laying loosely on the bed. "It's only the summer and I'll be back before you know it." You quickly kiss her on the cheek before stuffing a few extra blouses into your duffle and a tooth brush.

"I know...I know, Ashley," your mother urges, "But it's the first time you'll be going away for so long and I just don't trust it..I don't trust you with these boys. It's all going too fast and your face in the public like that...don't you realize the type of reputation you're putting on your life doing this?"

You sigh and curse under your breath zipping up the remaining bags on your bed. It's been six months since you and Keaton have been dating. You met one night on accident after one of their shows at the Hard Rock cafe and instantly hit it off. However, hen you became more serious...people were very alarmed by your age difference and your relationship had been under quite a lot of scrutiny by the media because of that. Not to mention, fans as well of Emblem3. Sadly, you've had to shut off your twitter account because of it and the stress it was putting you under. It was only a difference of two years though. You were sixteen and he was eighteen. Yes Keaton was an "official" adult, but you didn't understand all the big fuss.

This was your first time going on tour with the boys...and even though you knew the risk you were taking, you were too excited to be a part of the BandLifeTour. Every day with Keaton, show after show, being on the bus, the parites. The drama didn't matter. Just as long as you were with him everything would be fine.

You turned around to your mother once again who stood anxiously in the corner, bouncing up and down against her toes, arms folded. You let out a gentle sigh. You didn't want to leave her this way, but the clock was ticking. Your driver was going to be here any moment.

"Listen, mom," you let out gently, reaching for her folded arm and grasping her hand firmly. "I know the risk I'm taking...just please be happy for me..I want to enjoy this summer. I know bad things will happen but I'll do what I can to conquer them with good things. Just trust me on this mom, I promise. Everything will be okay. Plus Keaton can throw a few punches if needed. I love you," you half snorted at the end.

Your mother smiled gently, but her eyes still filled with worry. "I love you, sweetheart," she sighed. You both embraced each other tightly as you let out a quick gasp of relief.

Lost in the brief moment of loving goodbyes, you jumped slightly as you heard a loud honk outisde. You instantly squealed.

"OH MY GOD IT'S HAPPENING THEY'RE HERE!" You dashed to the window almost tripping against your desk on the way. Nearly yanking the blinds off, you eagerly jump in the air as you see Keaton standing outside waiting for you. "Oh...my god..." you breathed as you saw what he was wearing.

Keaton laid comfortably against the car door in a very tight fitting Young&Reckless shirt, showing all the contours of his perfectly shaped muscles. Even from this far away you could see that. You couldn't see his eyes hidden behind the blue shades, but you could see the slight smirk on his face as he looked up at your eager form peering out the window.

"IGOTTAGOITGOTTAGOIGOTTAGO BYEBYEBYE!" You practically rip off your bags from the bed and clumsily hurdle yourself down the stairs past your mother. You could hear her sarcastic laughter hang slightly in the air, but you didn't give a damn. The time was finally here. The time you've finally been waiting for for what seemed a million years.

You drop your bags and fling the door open as you see Keaton. You squeal loudly as you run into his arms and practically jump him.

"Whooaaaa there, tiger! Take it easy!" Keaton chokes a small laugh as you crush his chest and he lifts you from the ground smiling. You both share a quick kiss.

"Are you ready?" he smirks.

"DID YOU REALLY JUST ASK ME THAT? OF COURSE!" You practically scream.

He laughs at your adorable eagerness...it almost reminds him of a three year old on Christmas morning.

"Whoa baby I'm right here...no need to scream. Here, I'll help you with the luggage." He gently places you back on the pavement and heads into the house where your mom stands by the door.

"Hey Mrs. Walker," Keaton greeted politely half smiling, rubbing his neck anxiously. The truth was Keaton was terrified of your mother. He tried his best to get along with her, but as stubborn as your mother was, she was a tough one to push. She huffed slightly in irritation at the door, arms folded sternly. "Hello, Keaton," she retorted cooly.

_Yikes..._ you thought shakily in your mind.

You stood by the other side of the door as Keaton nervously reached for the bags, your mother nearly burning holes into his back with her eyes. Just as he was about to walk out the door with the bags to put in the trunk, your mother pulled for his shoulder and spun him around. You instantly yelped in shock, not knowing what your mother was going to do.

_Please don't ruin this for me mom...oh god..._ you thought nervously in your mind, biting your bottom lip.

"Now listen, Keaton," your mother informed sternly.

"Y-yes..m-ma'am," Keaton gulped in fear, a slight sheen of sweat forming at his forehead.

"Ashley means everything to me, as you know since I'm her mother."

"Y-yes, Mrs. Walker. I-I know."

"Mom! C'mon!" you yelped, trying to encourage her to stop before she said something that would completely ruin the beautiful opportunity in front of you. But your mother only raised her hand directly at your face, her eyes never leaving Keaton's and her other hand still pressed firmly on his shoulder. You knew what that meant and instantly fell back in the shadow where you were.

"And you know I would do anything to protect her? And I mean _anything,_" your mother reiterated, squeezing Keaton's shoulder tighter.

He winced slightly. "Yes...yes I know."

"Yes what?" your mother demanded harshly raising a firm eyebrow.

"M-m-maam! Yes ma'am I understand!" Keaton barely stuttered out.

"Good," your mother pronounced firmly, finally releasing Keaton's shoulder and brushing it off roughly.

You bit your lip in the corner with your hands playing anxiously behind your back. _Jesus mom, can you please shut the fuck up before you ruin everything?_ you thought harshly to yourself waiting for all of this nonsense to end.

"Alright. Now that you understand, hurry up before your flight leaves. Go," your mother finally dismissed, pushing Keaton's back to the door while lifting the bags to put in his hands.

"Y-yea..." Keaton stuttered once again, carrying the bags out to the car.

As Keaton walked out to place the bags in the trunk, you walked over to your mother, arms folded and glaring at her.

"Moommm.." you groaned, raising an eyebrow.

Your mother sighed and smiled, pinching your cheek. "Oh sweetie," she cooed, "you'll thank me later. You know I still have to watch out for you. You're my only child after all."

You smiled gently and batted away her hand on your cheek. "I know," you sighed.

You both gave each other one final hug before leaving.

"I love you, mom," you whispered.

Your mother gripped you even tighter around your back. "I love you too, sweetie."

With that, it was finally time to go. The moment you had been waiting for finally arriving.

You paced to the car where Keaton stood anxiously with his hands deep in his pockets, still a little beat up with the earlier encounter that occurred. You turned around once more to wave goodbye to your mother. After that, Keaton swiftly opened the door for you to get in the back seat and slid in after you. He shut the door, signaling for the chauffeur to drive and you were off.

"Soooo..." Keaton let out an awkward sigh, rubbing both of his knees. "I see your mother hasn't changed one bit since the last time I saw her.

You grimaced slightly. "Yea..." you timidly spoke out, "sorry baby."

"It's ok," he smirked, putting an arm around you. "I still love you no matter what."

You smiled shyly, wrapping your arms around his waist and leaning in against his shoulder. "I love you too."

He smiled wider at your sweet confession. "Come here," he whispered, tilting your chin up. You can feel the heat flood to your cheeks as Keaton leans in gently for a kiss. A shiver instantly rolls down your spine as his lips tenderly meld into yours. His soft pink lips were always so passionate when you kissed and you indulged in every second of it.

You moaned as Keaton lightly stroked his tongue across your entrance. Automatically, your lips parted, allowing him to mold deeper in the kiss. Keaton's weight shifts in the seat facing forward as he pulls you in closer, tightly pulling at your waist. His fingers then lace into your dark curls as his tongue works expertly against your own.

You sigh in a light daze as your nails graze gently against the tan skin of his biceps. Gosh, why was he so perfect? You kept thinking to yourself, lost in the sweet haze against your wonderful boyfriend. You moaned a little harsher against his lips as you felt a steady hand brush against your thigh, teasing higher and higher.

He smirks against your plump mouth as he gently removes himself, only to press his lips back to your ear. "Mmm...do you like that baby?" he whispers seductively, brushing a finger against the hem of your shorts.

You let out another heavy sigh, almost intoxicated in the erotic moment that was developing. However, you tug Keaton's hand down and fold it into your own. "Not now, Keaton. The driver," you motion your head towards the chauffeur.

"Seriously?" Keaton questions, raising an eyebrow. He leans over the the dark thick glass that separates you guys and taps on it with his index finger. "He can't hear shit with this."

You giggle at his silly excuse and roll your eyes at him. He could be so childish sometimes, you thought to yourself.

"However..." he trails off, setting more space between the two of you and casually wrapping an arm around you. He smiles affectionately and cups your cheek. "I don't want to upset you or do anything you're uncomfortable with. I love you too much to hurt you."

You blush and look down. "Thanks, Keats," you tenderly murmur the nickname.

"Ha. Don't sweat it, Ash," Keaton whispered, pressing a loving, light kiss against your forehead.

You gently rested your head on his shoulder, nuzzling into the sweet warm crook of his neck. He smiled deeply at your restful figure and pulled you in tighter into his arms.

This was about to be the greatest summer ever.


End file.
